Sabaku no Gaasa
by Le petard
Summary: L'avenir réserve parfois bien des surprises...Et si le tout puissant Sabaku no Gaara et la belle Haruno Sakura avait fondé une famille ? Venez rencontrer leurs rejetons ! Gaasaku
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Alors, je suis toute nouvelle donc soyez pas trop méchants avec moi XD C'est ma première fic…Non seulement, c'est un GaaraxSakura (rien que pour vous les fans) mais, j'ai pris la liberté de créer leurs enfants ! J'espère que cette fan fic un peu particulière vous plaira !

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont malheureusement pas à moi…Mais les enfants si LOL

P.S : Merci à ma bêta lectrice Chibi Maakuro !

* * *

**Chapitre I :**

Le ciel, d'un magnifique bleu intense était couvert de nuages chargés d'eau et de foudre. Dans le parc de jeux, un petit groupe d'enfants les regardait avec des yeux ébahis et s'amusaient à les compter avant le déluge:

« J'en vois trois! » S'écria un blondinet avec un épi rebelle sur le côté.

« Mais non, idiot! Il y en a quatre ! »

« Et moi, je vous dis qu'il y en a dix ! » Rétorqua une petite fille aux cheveux et yeux bruns.

« Je peux les compter avec vous ? » murmura une petite voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent une gamine aux cheveux rouges. Celle-ci semblait chétif, instable et prête à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Elle portait une tunique et une jupe noires. La bande la scruta; puis, brutalement, le jeune garçon blond lui lança d'un air méchant:

« Pas toi, chienne ! Dégage ! On ne veut pas de toi, ici ! »

« Et pourquoi ? » Répliqua-t-elle, l'air mauvaise.

Le garçonnet, l'air quelque peu terrorisé par son visage, hésita avant de répondre:

« Parce que tes parents sont maudits ! Et toi et ton frère par la même occasion ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je… »

« Partons ! L'orage va éclater ! » Hurla la fillette brune.

Les trois enfants prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, sans demander leur reste, laissant la gamine plantée là, comme un piquet. Mais elle ne chercha pas à les rattraper, ni même à se protéger de l'orage. Un grondement éclata ; l'air s'assombri et, en un instant, la pluie tomba en fines gouttes. Elle lui coula sur le visage, faisant de ses cheveux un casque moulant. La jeune fille resta quelques minutes sous cette douche, comme si elle lui était bénéfique, avant de se mettre en route pour rentrer chez elle. Sur le chemin, elle songea tout bas:

« Ils nous détestent...Pourquoi ma famille est-elle maudite? Maman ne m'en n'a presque pas parlé…et papa... n'en parlons pas... Le peu de fois ou il s'occupe de moi et de frérot… »

C'était hélas, vrai. Ses parents étaient on ne peu plus bizarres et, bien que son père fut le kazekage du village, ça n'empêchait pas les autres de l'embêter. Elle se souvint avec douleur de la première fois qu'elle était entrée à l'école de ninjas. Les autres élèves s'étaient moqués de ses cheveux mais le pire restait à venir…

Ensuite, ils lui avaient fait des croche-pieds, avait tiré sa chaise lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'asseoir (un magnifique atterrissage sur le derrière suivi d'un superbe bleu sur la fesse gauche), tenté de la noyer dans la rivière pour une première épreuve de natation, éparpillé ses vêtements dans le champ du fermier et, le coup final: un dernier croche-pied pour qu'elle s'étale dans une flaque de boue.

Elle était rentrée, les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré et couverte de boue de la tête aux pieds. Sa mère l'avait consolé tant bien que mal, son père lui avait demandé le nom des coupables et comment s'était déroulé sa journée. La petite fille n'avait rien pu dire tant ses hoquets de pleurs l'empêchaient de parler. Elle s'était tu durant toute la soirée. Le pire, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle devait y retourner demain et subir à nouveau les moqueries de ses camarades...

Elle n'avait que 5 ans à cette époque. Étrange qu'elle s'en souvienne aussi bien…Sa mère lui avait confié que les souvenirs les plus joyeux ou terribles marquent à jamais votre mémoire. Et puis, brutalement, elle se mit à courir, à en perdre haleine.

Ses vêtements lui collaient au corps. Le soleil était revenu, chassant les nuages. Elle passa devant un champ de blé, ne fit pas attention aux passants qui la traitèrent de folle (encore une fois) avant d'arriver devant sa maison : une petite case avec un toit en forme de bulle protectrice. Les murs étaient de couleur ocre ; le terrain était grand, vague avec du sable parsemé de quelques brins d'herbes desséchés. Elle et son frère y jouaient quand il faisait beau.

Elle poussa la lourde porte en bois et pénétra à l'intérieur: il faisait sombre et frais. Sa mère devait s'occuper de son petit frère ; son père était en réunion avec tout le village (quoi de plus normal pour un chef). Lentement, la fillette referma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Ses vêtements étaient désormais trempés de sueur; elle sentait horriblement mauvais.

Pas à pas, elle retira ses chaussures, d'adorables ballerines de danseuse que maman avait trouvé sur le marché de Suna, sa jupe, sa tunique et ses sous-vêtements. Enfin nue, elle s'installa dans la baignoire et fit couler de l'eau. 10 minutes plus tard, l'eau lui arrivait jusque sous le menton. Elle se détendit un peu en fermant les yeux.

Elle chassa de son esprit les enfants, les mauvais souvenirs pour se remémorer ses meilleurs instants de sa vie : la naissance de son petit frère, son premier gâteau d'anniversaire (au chocolat avec une cerise au milieu), son père la transportant endormie dans ses bras après une sulfureuse partie de cache-cache dans le désert, maman lui offrant son pendentif en forme de clef le jour de ses 10 ans qu'elle garde toujours autour du cou, son frère et elle faisant le portrait de la grosse Kadai (toujours à s'empiffrer de kasuteras celle-là), bombardant de bouses de vaches la tête du petit voisin et bien d'autres encore…Elle finit par s'endormir, plongée dans ses rêveries..

« Gaasa ? Tu m'entends, ma belle? »

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva nez à nez avec le visage de sa mère qui l'auscultait. Elle se frotta les yeux et lui répondit:

« Hum…c'est bon, maman, j'ai rien…Ou est Tetsuyuki ? »

« Oh, ton frère doit apprendre ses leçons. Et toi ? Tu as bientôt fini de prendre ton bain ? »

« Euh…Oui, m'man ! Je me lave et j'arrive... »

« Tant mieux. N'oublie pas qu'on fête un évènement important, ce soir… »

« Allons bon, j'ai encore oublié ce que c'était … » Songea Gaasa en se lavant le corps et la tête avec du savon de Konoha. Elle sortit de la baignoire à la hâte et se passa une longue chemise blanche. Au passage, elle aperçut sa mère qui préparait le dîner .

C'était une femme de 30 ans, avec un visage juvénile; ses cheveux étaient rose clair, longs jusqu'au milieu du dos; ses yeux, verts clairs lançaient par moment des regards furtifs. Sur le canapé en cuir marron se tenait son jeune frère, Tetsuyuki révisant sa leçon. Il avait également les cheveux rouges mais avait hérité de même des yeux de son père, contrairement à Gaasa qui avait hérité ceux de sa mère. Vêtu d'un short bleu et d'une chemise blanche, il leva à peine les yeux de son livre lorsque sa sœur passa devant lui.

La jeune fille vint aider sa mère à mettre la table. Soudain, la porte claqua violemment, ce qui fit tressaillir tout le monde. Dans l'embrasure du salon se tenait un individu grand, encapuchonné dans une capeline beige, tenant des paquets dans ses bras. Tout doucement, il ôta sa capeline, découvrant son visage : des cheveux rouges, des yeux verts clairs, entouré de cernes, sans pupilles et un teint de peau très pâle : leur père. D'un bond, Tetsuyuki se précipita vers lui en criant :

« Papa ! T'es enfin rentré ! » Puis, remarquant les paquets « C'est pour nous ? Des cadeaux ? »

Son père baissa les yeux vers le petit bonhomme qui s'agitait.

« Oui » Fit' il simplement.

« Génial ! Je peux voir le mien, dis papa ? Oh, s'il te plait, papa… »

« Non…Après le dinée » Répondit son père, d'une voix calme et posée. Il ébouriffa distraitement les cheveux de son fils puis regarda sa fille qui, toute timide, n'avait pas osé interrompre cette charmante scène paternel.

« Et toi ? » Demanda son père en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Gaasa trottina vers lui avec une légèreté enfantine avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Papa… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste.

« Ça s'est bien passé à l'école, aujourd'hui ? »

Que pouvait elle raconter de passionnant ? Qu'ils lui avaient jeté des boulettes de papier mâché à la figure, suivi d'un dédain le plus totale avant l'orage. Elle lui souffla simplement:

« Rien…ils se sont encore moqués de moi…oh, papa, pourquoi sommes nous maudits ? »

A ces mots, son père tressaillit, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de fouet. Puis, il lui répondit d'un ton calme, comme avec son frère:

« Gaasa, c'est une vieille et longue histoire…Je préfère ne pas en parler »

« Comme d'habitude » Pensa-t-elle, une boule d'amertume dans la gorge. Elle ajouter un mot, elle partit s'asseoir à la table. Son père se releva, s'avança vers sa femme et l'embrassa légèrement sur le front.

Elle lui rendit la pareille mais sur la bouche. Puis, il s'installa à sa place et attendit le plat. Son épouse amena un rôti de veau, couvert de sauce tomate dans une grande assiette, suivi d'un saladier rempli de salade verte. En apercevant la salade, Tetsuyuki fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Beurk! Encore de la salade ! Si ça continue, on va finir par ressembler à des lapins ! »

« Tetsuyuki ! Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et mange ! Tu sais, elle vient de la serre de madame Kadai. Goûte, elle est très bonne. » Répliqua sa mère. Elle servit devant le regard boudeur du petit garçon la salade maudite puis elle se tourna vers sa fille « Gaasa, donne moi ton assiette s'il te plait. »

La fillette lui donna la sienne avant de croiser le regard de son père. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps. C'était curieux mais, à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle avait l'impression que la terre se fendait sous ses pieds et l'engloutissait.

Elle détourna la tête et reprit son assiette, saisissant sa fourchette au passage, avant de s'attaquer voracement à sa tranche de veau. Son frère, quant à lui avalait le contenu de son assiette tout en lançant des regards désespérés à son père. Un silence étouffant s'installa dans la pièce. Seuls les raclements des assiettes et des dents qui mâchaient la nourriture servaient de fond sonore.

Enfin, au bout d'une heure (interminable pour le pauvre Tetsuyuki), leur père s'essuya le coin des lèvres avec sa serviette, se leva de table et partit chercher les paquets. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint avec, sous le bras. Mais auparavant, il lança à toute la famille:

« Dans le salon... »

Tetsuyuki bondit de sa chaise et le suivit comme un chien réclamant son os. Les filles de la maison les suivirent tout doucement, non pressés de découvrir leur surprise. Leur mère s'installa à genoux sur un coussin vert, à côté de son mari.

Il lui tendit un emballage blanc. Elle déchira avec minutie et précaution le papier qui l'entourait et en sortit une robe chinoise de soie rose, avec des motifs en forme de dragons dorés. Elle écarquilla les yeux, la contempla de loin avant de remercier son époux :

« Oh, merci, Gaara ! Elle est sublime…Mais ou la tu trouvée ? »

« Sur le marché de Suna. J'ai pensé qu'elle irait bien avec tes cheveux, Sakura… »

Les deux enfants commençaient à s'impatienter. Après avoir embrassé son épouse, Gaara se tourna vers eux et donna un autre paquet à Tetsuyuki. Celui-ci le déchira rapidement et en sortit un magnifique ballon de cuir neuf. Il inspecta des yeux l'objet rond et poussa un cri de joie:

« Ouah! Super, papa ! C'est le même ballon que celui de Neiko ! (Neiko était leur cousin, fils de la sœur de Gaara). Ha haha comme ça, il arrêtera un peu de frimer ! »

« J'espère pour toi que tu apprends bien tes leçons… »

« Oui papa… » Murmura le garçon, mal à l'aise devant le terrible regard que lui lançait son père.

Gaasa se sentait également mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait oubliée…Pourtant, son père lui donna à son tour son cadeau. A son tour, elle déchira l'enveloppe et découvrit…Un superbe Katana ! La lame du sabre luisait dans la lumière du salon, projetant des étincelles argentées. Elle était rehaussée d'un pommeau de tissu rouge au bout duquel trônait un serpent de cuivre, prêt à attaquer. La jeune fille l'examina et balbutia:

« Oh, il…Il est…Splendide … »

« Je te l'ai pris parce que tu as 12 ans et que c'est un âge ou les ninjas se doivent d'avoir une arme. J'en ai parlé à ton professeur de combat: Il est d'accord pour t'enseigner l'art du maniement de ce sabre…Comme ça, tes camarades te ficheront la paix. »

Gaasa n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles: elle avait un katana! Une arme blanche! Désormais, elle pouvait se défendre contre tout ceux qui l'embêterait…Elle sauta au cou de son père en pleurant de joie :

« Merci, merci papa ! Et c'était quoi, l'évènement important de ce soir? »

« Eh bien…ta nouvelle maturité acquise avec ce sabre et puis… » Il se mit à rougir. « Votre mère est enceinte ! »

Les deux enfants les regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis. Maman, encore enceinte ? Tetsuyuki sauta au plafond en s'écriant:

« Moi, je veux un petit frère! Comme ça, il pourra jouer au ballon avec moi ! »

« Et moi, une sœur … » Murmura Gaasa en manipulant son sabre avec précaution.

« Du calme, les enfants! » S'esclaffa Sakura. « Pour l'instant, ce qui compte, c'est d'abord votre avenir, compris? »

« Oui maman » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Maintenant au lit ! » Coupa Gaara en croisant les bras.

Tetsuyuki poussa un grognement mécontent. Il aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus longtemps. De son côté, Gaasa embrassa ses parents et monta se coucher, son sabre sous le bras. Installée dans son lit, elle ne cessait de regarder son cadeau posé sur son bureau. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit des picotements dans les yeux.

Alors, elle les ferma et tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Elle rêva qu'elle devenait une farouche guerrière, qu'elle battait tous ses ennemis d'un revers de sabre, sa famille la félicitant au loin. Les autres enfants pouvaient essayer de l'embêter. Elle avait maintenant une arme et veillerait personnellement à ce qu'on ne l'embête plus…C'était du moins ce qu'elle croyait…

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ! Donc je vous demanderais juste de me laisser une petite review (bonne ou mauvaise). Ca fait toujours plaisir les petits commentaires surtout quand c'est la première fois que l'on écrit une fic lol

Je vous remercie d'avance et à bientôt !

**+ Le pétard +**

P. S : Si vous avez des questions ou autres, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !


	2. Chapter 2

Re bonjour ! Vous avez aimé le premier chapitre ? Et ben, voici le second rien que pour vous ! Je remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, très les gens qui m'ont fait un petit commentaire c'est-à-dire, dans l'ordre :

Chibi Maakuro: Merci à toi ma bêta lectrice !

Emke1: Un supra merci pour toi ! Voici la suite et encore merci pour ta review.

Kiba31: Alors pour toi se sera un double merci LOL Un pour m'avoir fait une petite review et l'autre pour m'avoir mis dans tes favoris. Thanks you very much ! Voici la suite !

Le chaperon rouge : Merci pour cette belle review ! Tu voulais la suite ? Et ben la voici !

**Dislaimer** : Pareil, Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas excepté Gaasa, les gosses de l'académie et Miss Emiko LOL

Et merci également à tous les lecteurs ! Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 2 :

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre II :**

« Nan ! Pas comme ça, Gaasa ! »

« Ouille ! Ça fait mal ! » Gémit la fillette en se frottant le coude.

Le soleil brillait d'un éclat considérable dans le ciel, inondant de lumière la région de Suna. Gaara, le grand kazekage du village, en avait profité pour amener sa fille sur un terrain de foot abandonné afin de l'entraîner avec son katana, avant qu'elle n'aille en cours. Il l'avait fait lever à 5 heures du mat.

Jusque là, elle n'avait pas rencontré de difficultés majeures et s'en sortait plutôt bien, au niveau du manipulement de son sabre. Mais elle commençait à faiblir devant les attaques que son père lui envoyait.

La jeune fille était maintenant assise par terre, le sabre dans la main droite, le visage couvert de sable. Son père s'approcha d'elle et, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, lui lança d'un air dur:

« C'était vraiment pas terrible, de toute façon, la leçon s'arrête là. »

D'un bond, elle se retrouva debout, face à lui. Ses yeux verts la regardaient sévèrement. Elle détourna son regard par terre et fixa ses chaussures. Il lui prit son sabre des mains, le fit tournoyer dans l'air, émettant un sifflement au passage et l'arrêta au niveau de son cou. Gaasa sentit de la sueur couler sur son visage.

Elle tremblotait, à la fois de crainte et d'admiration pour son père. Celui-ci lui redonna son katana et dit:

« Voilà comment tu dois t'en servir: tu dois impressionner ton adversaire et non pas le divertir en faisant une danse du ventre ! »

Gaasa avait envie de pleurer. Elle n'était pas très douée et n'arrivait pas à se battre ni à contrer les attaques de ses ennemis avec son sabre. Mais il lui faudrait du temps, avant de pouvoir devenir ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé d'être : une guerrière ninja hors pair. Elle releva la tête et, courageusement, affronta le regard de son père, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Oui, père ! Je ne vous décevrai pas ! »

« J'espère bien. Allez, file à l'école. On en reparlera ce soir. »

Et avant que la jeune fille ne parte, Gaara la prit par un bras et lui souffla:

« A partir de maintenant, on viendra s'entraîner tous les jours, avant que tu ne partes à l'école, compris ? »

« Oui, père »

« Bien. File vite. »

Gaasa ne prit pas la peine d'embrasser son père : il était d'une humeur de chien après cet entraînement catastrophique. Elle se mit à courir, fonçant tête baissée. Sa poitrine la brûlait de l'intérieur, son cœur battait très vite et lui faisait horriblement mal.

« Pourvu que je ne sois pas en retard, pourvu que je ne sois pas en retard… » Se répétait la jeune fille en accélérant sa vitesse de pointe. Enfin, elle déboucha sur un bâtiment vétuste, dont la grille rouillée était encore ouverte : l'académie des ninjas de Suna no kuni.

Devant l'entrée, d'autres enfants de tout âge jouaient et discutaient ensembles : les plus jeunes s'amusaient à la marelle et à d'autres jeux enfantins. Les plus grands parlaient de leurs cours ou de leurs derniers exploits réalisés, ce qui suscitait parfois des « oh! » et « ah! » d'admiration ou de jalousie.

Lorsque Gaasa s'approcha d'eux, un silence total s'installa: les petits interrompirent leurs jeux et les grands leurs conversations. Elle commença à se sentir gênée, ridicule devant eux « _Mais pourquoi diable me regardent ils tous comme si je débarquais de Neptune ? » _Pensa Gaasa en les examinant un par un de ses grands yeux verts. « _Ils veulent ma photo ou quoi ?_ »

Enfin, un garçon de son âge se mit à brailler:

« Attention ! La fille du Kazekage vient d'arriver ! Tirons nous ! »

« Maman, j'ai peur ! Elle va tous nous tuer! »Enchaîna une fillette de 10 ans en contenant son envie de rire.

Tous les autres continuèrent en la traitant de tous les noms: « Démone ! Vieille folle! Dégénérée de la cervelle ! Face de pet ! Poil-de-carotte-qui-est-passé-au-lave-vaiselle ! » etc.…Gaasa ne prêta pas attention à leurs âneries et entra dans l'école, huée de partout: elle avait l'habitude.

La jeune fille arriva dans une vaste salle ou d'autres élèves bavardaient également. Elle aperçut un groupe de jeunes futurs ninjas qui chuchotaient dans leur coin : la bande à Natsumi. C'était une jeune fille blonde, assez grande et filiforme et, bien que la fin de son nom signifie « beauté », elle n'était pas un canon pour autant.

Au contraire : elle avait un bec de lièvre, un nez en forme de patate écrasée et un énorme grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche. Pourtant, elle était crainte et respectée à cause de ses techniques de combat remarquables : c'était pour cela qu'elle était devenu le leader de cette bande.

Dès que Gaasa était rentré à l'académie, elle en avait fait sa tête de turc préférée. Le premier jour, elle lui avait tiré les cheveux pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une perruque. Ensuite, elle lui avait mis un kilo de pâte de wasabi dans sa soupe de nouilles : Gaasa était sortie en hurlant et en crachant des flammes, comme un dragon.

Enfin, pour compléter le tableau, cette peste lui avait mis des perce-oreilles dans sa culotte, au moment ou elle avait pu retrouver le reste de ses affaires dans le champ du voisin. Le soir, Sakura avait tartiné les fesses de sa fille d'un onguent spécial piqûres d'insecte : d'énormes cloques rouges lui couvraient l'arrière train ; elle n'avait pas pu s'asseoir durant une semaine.

Machinalement, Gaasa passa sa main sous son pull et remarqua qu'elle avait emmené son katana avec elle. L'adolescente le remit instinctivement dessous. « Si cette garce le découvre, elle va essayer de me le piquer » Songea-t-elle avec amertume. Oui, mais elle avait cours pratique en extérieur, que faire ?

« Tiens, mon boulet préféré! »

Gaasa se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Natsumi. La blondinette la scrutait sous tous les angles, cherchant quel sale tour elle pourrait lui jouer. Enfin, elle déclara, d'un air ravi:

« J'espère que tu sais courir, ma vieille! Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on s'entraîne dans le désert ! »

« Fiche moi la paix, Natsumi » Répliqua Gaasa, en détournant la tête.

« Oh, mais c'est qu'elle se rebellerait la petite ! Et ton frère, il arrive à suivre, lui ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme sa feignasse de sœur ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle.

A ces mots, Gaasa la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit d'une voix courroucée :

« Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je te jure que sa « feignasse de sœur » te refera ta sale gueule dans les règles de l'art. »

Soudainement mal à l'aise, Natsumi recula, comme si cette gamine allait lui sauter au visage. Puis, elle voulut répliquer lorsqu'une voix aigue les fit sursauter. Leur professeur de sport, Miss Emiko venait d'arriver. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, petite, corpulente, aux cheveux noirs de jais coiffés à la garçonne. Elle se dirigea, des dossiers sous le bras vers les deux filles:

« Alors, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, prêts pour cette épreuve? »

Elle remarqua que Natsumi était prête à frapper Gaasa. La jeune femme la prit par le bras et lui dit d'une voix posée et calme:

« Natsumi, tu embêtes encore ta camarade et tu auras de gros ennuies…Compris ? »

L'adolescente maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible et mit les mains dans les poches de son chandail kaki. Miss Emiko leur tourna le dos et lança:

« Filez vous mettre en tenue. Rendez-vous dans dix minutes au gymnase. »

Dès qu'elle fut assez loin, Natsumi se tourna vers Gaasa et lui jeta à la figure :

« T'inquiète pas, face de pet. On réglera ça plus tard. »

Et elle repartit avec sa bande. Gaasa attendit deux minutes puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Là, elle partit chercher sa clef, se dévêtit, sortit un survêtement bouffant couleur gris souris de son casier vert foncé et l'enfila.

Elle en profita pour dissimuler son sabre dans ses affaires et ferma le tout à clef. En sortant des vestiaires, elle la remit au pion qui, comme à son habitude somnolait sur son bureau. Celui-ci sursauta lorsqu'elle lui tapota le bras, puis empocha et fourra la clef dans son dossier avant de se rendormir en bougonnant:

« Fichus mômes…Pouvez pas les gardez sur vous ? Non, ça vous trouerai vos beaux costumes…Grmbl…Jamais tranquille… »

Gaasa n'y prêta pas attention et alla droit dans le gymnase, retrouvant son ennemi et les autres élèves en tenue. Miss Emiko arriva dans un costume noir, un peu usé et clama son programme haut et fort:

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là ! Aujourd'hui, course dans le désert ! Non allons voir qui sont les plus résistants. Aller les shinobi en herbe ! En avant, marche ! »

Les élèves maugréèrent mais la suivirent, Gaasa fermant la marche. Ils traversèrent le terrain de foot, contournèrent les maisons et arrivèrent en moins de cinq minutes dans le désert. Miss Emiko s'installa dans une chaise en plastique blanche, planta un parasol doré, une bouteille d'eau à côté d'elle et consulta son cahier. Après l'avoir parcouru des yeux, la jeune femme dit son discours:

« Bien, jeunes gens! Votre épreuve d'aujourd'hui consistera à courir 10 minutes dans le désert, du drapeau blanc » Elle désigna de l'index une espèce de chose blanche qui flottait au vent. « Jusqu'au bleu qui est situé quatre dunes plus loin. Natsumi, tu commenceras. Bon courage ! »

Et elle se mit ses lunettes de soleil avant de lancer son chronomètre pour l'épreuve. Natsumi émit un discret sifflement de rage mais se lança sur la piste.

Elle tint bon jusqu'à la deuxième dune mais, trop sûre de gagner, ne fit pas attention à la montée qui se profilait devant elle. L'adolescente perdit l'équilibre et fit un magnifique roulé-boulé avant d'atterrir aux pieds de son professeur. Miss Emiko la regarda à peine, puis déclara d'un ton serein:

« Natsumi éliminée ! Gaasa, c'est ton tour. »

La rouquine trottina tout doucement avant de poser un pied sur le terrain. Là, elle calcula dans sa tête la distance à parcourir et localisa les obstacles. Contrairement aux autres, elle avait été entraînée à survivre dans le désert dès son plus jeune âge par son père évidemment.

Elle n'eu donc aucun mal à tenir les 10 minutes sans flancher ni tomber. La gamine revint vers les autres en sueur, mais néanmoins en forme. Miss Emiko consulta le chronomètre puis déclara d'une voix enthousiaste :

« Gaasa : 9 minutes et 30 secondes. C'est pas mal. »

Les autres élèves, excepté Natsumi, émirent des sifflements d'ébahissement totaux. Certains murmuraient dans leur coin des : « Alors comme ça miss poil de carotte est bonne en sport ? Curieux, ça doit être encore un coup de son père ».

Le cours se termina vers midi, le soleil tapait très fort et les futurs ninjas passant l'épreuve commençaient à s'affaiblir considérablement dû à la chaleur suffocante. Miss Emiko, après les avoir tous fait passé leur demanda de se remettre à la queue leu leu avant de rentrer à l'académie. En chemin, Natsumi se tourna vers Gaasa et lui chuchota :

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, ch'veux rouges. Je vais t'en faire baver sous la douche… »

Gaasa n'y prêta pas attention et se remit derrière elle sans plus attendre. Arrivés à l'académie, les élèves partirent dans les vestiaires pour prendre leur douche : les garçons partirent à droite, les filles à gauche.

Gaasa se dévêtit doucement puis se dirigea sous une douche. Elle tourna le robinet et un fin filet d'eau tiède lui tomba dessus, comme de la bruine. Saisissant au passage un savon, la jeune fille se massa le corps, les cheveux. De l'autre côté, Natsumi et sa bande faisaient de même, tout en plaisantant et parlant de tout et n'importe quoi.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose…Si ce n'est que je dois garder mon grand père…Ce vieux croûton! Il ne peut pas rester tout seul tellement il est sénile… »

« …Et alors, Omuta a trouvé que ma nouvelle coupe ne m'allait pas du tout… »

« Elle exagère, cette coupe courte est pas mal du tout ! »

« Purée, ma mère me fait chier…Même pas capable de me donner un rond pour des vêtements…. »

« Ouais, ma mère c'est pareil. C'est tous des radins les parents. »

Gaasa n'y prêta pas attention et continua à se laver. Soudain, un gloussement la fit sursauter et elle se retourna en redoutant le pire:

Natsumi tenait entre ses mains son sabre. Les autres l'admiraient également.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! »

« Où la tu trouvé Natsumi ? »

« Je sais pas, c'est le pion qui m'a donné une clef et j'ai trouvé ceci… »

« Rends le moi. » Déclara Gaasa en s'approchant d'elles.

Natsumi fit tomber sa serviette, la découvrant ainsi nue. Elle poussa un ricanement :

« Tu rigoles ? C'est pas ma faute si le pion m'a filé ta clef…Mais t'inquiète pas, un sabre comme ça, ce n'est pas pour les gros nazes dans ton genre… »

« Je t'ai demandé de me le rendre. » Dit Gaasa, d'un air féroce.

Les autres filles commencèrent à reculer en la voyant comme ça. Seule Natsumi plaqua le sabre contre sa poitrine et continua à la narguer.

« Oh, mais regardez moi ce gros bébé ! Elle va nous faire une grosse colère, simplement parce que je lui ai piqué son petit sabre ! Lâche l'affaire ma vieille ! Ce sabre, je l'ai trouvé, je le… »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Gaasa, dans un élan de colère se jeta sur elle et lui mordit l'avant-bras droit. Natsumi poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha le katana, rattrapé de justesse par sa légitime propriétaire.

Elle continua à la mordre de toute ses forces, lui renvoyant la monnaie de sa pièce : 7 ans de méchanceté, brimades, bêtises ,farces de mauvais goût…Au bout d'un instant, une fille empoigna Gaasa par la taille et l'envoya valser au bout de la pièce. Elle avait du sang qui lui dégoulinait sur la bouche et les dents.

Natsumi tomba à genoux en se tenant l'avant-bras, sanglotant et hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? »

Miss Emiko venait d'entrer en trombe dans la douche des filles, encore en tenue de sport. Elle contemplât le sinistre spectacle : Natsumi pleurant avec l'avant-bras droit ensanglanté, les autres filles tétanisées devant Gaasa qui restait plantée devant elles, le sabre à la main.

La professeur se dirigea d'instinct vers Natsumi et lui décocha une gifle pour arrêter sa crise d'hystérie. Elle détestait quand les élèves piquaient des crises d'hystérie : elle pouvait tout supporter sauf ça. D'un geste, elle la remit sur pied et lui ordonna de s'habiller. Natsumi cria d'une voix stridente:

« Mais Sensei ! Je perds tout mon sang ! Je vais mourir et ce sera de votre faute ! Vous et ce…Ce… Monstre ! »

« Va t'habiller et file à l'infirmerie. On te donnera de quoi te soigner. Je vais parler avec Gaasa. Et vous, filez vous habiller et allez en cours. Dépêchez-vous! »

Les autres filles s'exécutèrent, réprimant au passage un dégoût profond en voyant les gouttes de sang tomber et tâcher le carrelage blanc. Dès que Natsumi fut partit, Miss Emiko s'approcha de Gaasa qui avait enfilé entre-temps ses sous-vêtements. La jeune fille baissa la tête, sachant que la sanction allait tomber.

« Gaasa… »

Elle la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Montre-moi ton sabre.. »

La fille rousse le lui donna, avec une pointe d'amertume. Miss Emiko lui prit des mains et l'examina. Enfin, elle le lui redonna à la grande stupéfaction de Gaasa.

« Vous…Ne me le confisquez pas? »

« Non, il est à toi et reste à toi. »

« Mais pourtant, c'est de ma faute ! Je … »

« Oui, Gaasa. Mais ton père m'en a parlé. Je ne vais pas te le confisquer pour ceci. Si tu l'avais blessé avec, je te l'aurais pris. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, garde le mais retiens bien une chose ! Ta punition sera de nettoyer les toilettes pendant une semaine »

« Une semaine ! »

« Oui. Maintenant, va t'habiller et file en cours. »

« D'accord, Emiko-sensei… »

Miss Emiko allait partir quand Gaasa la rappela :

« Dites, vous ne me confisquez pas mon katana parce que c'est mon père qui vous l'a ordonné ? »

Elle sursauta puis lui répondit de dos :

« Mais non, voyons…Bien sur que non…Qu'elle drôle d'idée… »

Puis elle disparu. Gaasa, après s'être rhabillée, pensa tout bas:

« Ainsi, même les professeurs ont peur de père…quel est son secret ? Pourquoi sommes nous maudits ? »

La jeune fille songea un instant. Enfin, elle se leva et partit en cours de théorie en sachant ô combien il lui serait difficile de percer la vérité….

* * *

Voilà ! Finis chapitre 2 ! Donnez vos impressions, ça m'intéresse…Toutes reviews, remarques et questions acceptées ! 

A la prochaine fois !

**+Le petard+**


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Voici le chapitre 3 :

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas désolée…A rajouter que Gaara est un peu O.O.C sorry LOL

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre III:**

Tenant son petit frère par la main, Gaasa rentrait chez eux, avec l'impression d'avoir un trou dans l'estomac. Après avoir attaqué Natsumi, les autres élèves et même les professeurs l'avaient regardé toute la journée d'une façon…. Terrifiée, voire carrément inquiétante. Elle s'était sentie d'avantage exclue. Tetsuyuki lui lâcha subitement la main pour courir derrière un papillon. En apercevant l'insecte, Gaasa fut prise d'un doute.

« Un papillon, en cette saison ? Alors, ça veut dire qu'il va pleuvoir… » Songea-t-elle. « Tant mieux. Ça fera du bien aux plantations.» D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas tort. Le ciel commençait à se couvrir de nuages sombres et gris, comme avant-hier. L'adolescente se mit à accélérer le pas, pour éviter une nouvelle douche.

« Tetsuyuki, dépêche-toi ! Ou sinon, on va prendre la saucée ! »

Soudain, elle remarqua que son frère n'était plus là. Paniquée, elle se mit à courir en l'appelant.

« Tetsuyuki ! Réponds, c'est pas drôle ! Ce n'est pas le moment dejouer à cache-cache! Tetsuyuki ! »

« Gaasaaaaaaaaaa ! » Lui répondit une voix horrifiée.

Gaasa, morte de peur se mit à courir, cherchant des yeux son frère.

« Oh mon dieu, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… » Pensa-t-elle en pleure.

« Tetsuyuki ! T'es où ? Réponds moi ! »

« Je suis là ! »Répondit son frère.

Elle arriva au sommet d'une dune et aperçut le petit garçon à côté d'un individu de grande taille, habillé de noir, qui le tenait par le bras. La jeune fille dégaina son sabre et lança à l'homme :

« Espèce de salopard ! Relâchez mon petit frère tout de suite ou je vous taille en rondelles ! »

« Du calme, gamine ! Je cherche la maison du kazekage et comme ton frère lui ressemble … »

« Je m'en fous, relâchez-le. »

« Très bien… » L'homme s'exécuta et lâcha le bras de Tetsuyuki.

Le garçonnet dévala la dune et remonta l'autre en moins de 2 secondes. Il se cramponna aux jambes de sa sœur qui gardait encore son katana à la main. L'homme les fixait toujours.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question… »

« Nous sommes ses enfants ! Que lui voulez vous ? »

« Ses enfants ? Eh bien, je suis un vieil ami de votre père et j'aimerai le retrouver. Vous pouvez me mener à lui? »

Gaasa hésita. Et si c'était un ennemi ? S'il était venu uniquement dans le but de tuer leur père ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère qui tremblotait. Enfin, elle se décida et lui répondit brièvement:

« D'accord, mais vous marcherez devant. Je vous guiderai par la parole. »

« Entendu, gamine. Une seconde, je vous rejoins. »

L'individu dévala à son tour la pente, puis remonta vers eux. Tetsuyuki lui lança un regard désespéré.

« Gaasa, tu es folle ou quoi ? Il va peut-être nous tuer ! »

« S'il m'attaque, prends tes jambes à ton cou et va prévenir les autres. J'essaierai de le retenir le plus longtemps possible. »

« Je suis là, jeunes gens » Leur lança une voix dans leur dos.

Tetsuyuki faillit pousser un cri en l'apercevant à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Gaasa, toujours le katana à la main lui fit signe de marcher devant. L'individu acquit d'un signe de tête et passa devant les deux enfants. Ils se mirent en route. En chemin, l'inconnu jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à ses deux « guides » ; Gaasa pointait toujours la lame de son sabre vers lui, Tetsuyuki s'agrippait avec plus de force à sa tunique. Enfin, leur « convoi » se décida à leur parler.

« Alors, comme ça, vous êtes les enfants du kazekage ? Et j'imagine que votre père se nomme… »

« Gaara. Mais pour vous c'est Gaara-sama ! » Le coupa sèchement la petite Gaasa.

« Oh, je vois… Je savais qu'il était devenu le chef du village de Suna, mais de là à se marier et fonder une famille… »

« Que lui voulez-vous ? » Continua Gaasa d'une voix forte et méfiante.

« Pas grand-chose. Juste le revoir et discuter de nous, de notre passé, de notre avenir….Au fait, comment vous nommez vous? »

« Gaasa. Et lui, c'est Tetsuyuki, mon petit frère. » Dit-elle en le désignant du menton.

« C'est grâce à lui que j'ai su que Gaara était encore au village. Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Quant à toi…tu ressembles un peu à ton père mais…tes yeux me rappellent quelque un que j'ai connu, jadis… » Déclara l'homme d'une voix hésitante « Comment s'appelle votre mère? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » S'exclama subitement Gaasa. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de cet étranger. Pour qui se prenait-il ? « Tant qu'à faire, vous pouvez aussi nous demander la couleur de nos caleçons, si ça vous chante ! »

Tetsuyuki éclata de rire. L'inconnu réprima un fou rire puis, demanda :

« Quand arrivons nous? »

« Dans deux minutes, après la deuxième maison à droite » Dit d'un air serein Tetsuyuki, qui avait maintenant lâché la tuniquede sa sœur et trottinait gaiement à ses côtés.

En effet, la maison au toit rond apparaissait au loin. En s'approchant de la porte, l'étranger s'arrêta et laissa passer Tetsuyuki devant, Gaasa le menaçant par derrière avec son sabre. Le petit garçon entra et appela sa mère. Moins de 5 secondes après, Sakura sortit en tablier blanc, avec une robe verte. En apercevant Gaasa avec l'étranger, elle s'arrêta net sur le pas de sa porte. Puis, elle déclara :

« Gaasa, rentre tout de suite ! Et vous, étranger, découvrez vous! » Gaasa baissa son arme et courut vers elle.

L'homme obéit et ôta sa capuche. Sakura resta bouche bée un moment et faillit s'évanouir. Elle se retint et, tout doucement, murmura :

« Alors, tu es revenu…Naruto. »

« Oui, Sakura. »

La jeune femme le contempla des pieds à la tête, puis continua, d'une voix tremblotante :

« Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Entre, je t'en prie... »

« Merci. »

Naruto se dirigea vers elle, s'essuya les pieds sur le paillasson marqué « Home Sweet Home » et s'engouffra dans la demeure du Kazekage. Là, il aperçut dans le salon les deux enfants qui le dévisageaient comme une bizarrerie de la nature. Sakura en profita pour lui prendre son manteau noir et l'accrocha au portemanteau un peu mité.

« Merci, Sakura. Ils sont mignons, tes marmots. » Lança-t-il en les regardant dans les yeux. « Ta fille est redoutable avec cette arme à la main. »

« Gaasa ? Oh, elle n'est pas encore kinoichi. Elle passe son examen dans un mois. Par contre, son père la fait trimer dure ; c'est pour cela qu'il lui a offert ce katana » continua-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir.« Je serai tellement fière si elle devenait une excellente ninja comme son père…Quant à son frère, cela fait juste deux ans qu'il vient de rentrer à l'académie…Mais je parle, je parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu es devenu Hokage ? »

« Oui… » Répondit Naruto en désignant son bandeau et son équipement. « J'étais de passage dans la région, alors je voulais juste dire un petit bonjour à Gaara…Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici ! »

« Et moi de même… » Elle se tourna vers ses enfants et leur lança :

« Gaasa ! Tetsuyuki ! Ne restez pas planté là ! Allez chercher des apéritifs et de quoi boire ! »

« Ok, m'man ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Gaasa sortit du placard une bouteille de saké (provenance de Konoha évidemment) et son frère un paquet de cacahuètes salées. En chemin, elle en profita pour contempler le visage du soi-disant Naruto : des cheveux blonds en bataille, des yeux bleus foncés, six balafres en forme de moustache sur les joues et, pour compléter le tableau : un bandeau bleu sur le front avec un symbole argenté dessus : la feuille de Konoha.

« Quand rentrera-t-il ? »

« Dans pas longtemps. Ses réunions peuvent durer toute une journée,ou juste une heure. »

Sakura continua à lui poser quelques questions.

« Comment vont les autres ? »

« Oh, bien. Hinata n'arrête pas de me courir après, Choji est au régime, Ino a monté une entreprise de coiffure, Kakashi continue d'entraîner d'autres shinobi, Rock Lee est devenu prof d'arts martiaux, Tenten prof d'arts appliqués, Shino entomologiste, Kiba dresseur de chiens et j'en passe…Et toi ? Ça se passe bien, ici ? »

« Oh, bien. Temari et Shikamaru se sont mariés, tu savais ça ? »

Naruto se mit à tousser violement ; ses yeux triplèrent de volume. Il faillit s'étrangler. Gaasa voulut intervenir mais sa mère la retint.

« Laisse. C'est un petit jeu. Il faut le laisser gagner… » Ricana-t-elle tout doucement.

Enfin, Naruto reprit ses esprits et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Co…Comment ? Ils ne m'avaient rien dits ! Et ça marche ? »

« Oui. Ils ont même un petit garçon : Naoki. Il est adorable, pas vrai, les enfants ? »

« Pour sûr, m'man… » Répondirent-ils en boudant. En réalité, ils le détestaient, surtout Gaasa.

« Hum…et Kankuro s'est marié aussi, j'imagine ? »

« Non, il n'a pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied. Il déteste les enfants, tu le sais bien… »

Gaasa et son frère réprimèrent une envie de rire. C'est vrai : l'oncle Kankuro était d'un grotesque naturel, surtout lorsqu'il se mettait en tenue de combat, on dirait un chat qui aurait mangé tout un pot de confiture aux mûres. Brutalement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Gaara entra dans la pièce, d'une démarche souple mais cadencée. En apercevant Naruto, il s'arrêta net et le fixa longuement avec des yeux écarquillés…comme si le temps s'était stoppé…Enfin, il lui lança, d'un air enjoué:

« Uzumaki ? »

« C'est moi...Comment ça va, vieille branche? »

« Et toi, imbécile? »

« Bien, comme tu peux le constater, héhé ! »

Les deux enfants se lançaient des regards surpris et inquiets. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boxon ? Notre père a les mêmes amis que maman, maintenant ? C'est n'importe quoi…Pendant que les deux hommes se serraient la main et se donnaient des tapes dans le dos, Sakura se tourna vers ses rejetons et leur dit :

« Allez dans vos chambres. Je vous appellerai lorsque le dîner sera prêt. »

Gaasa acquise d'un signe de tête et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre avec son frère, bougonnant comme toujours des "pourquoi faut il que nous partions alors que ça devenait intéressant ?". Toutefois, une fois que Tetsuyuki se mit à jouer avec ses petits bonhommes de plastique dans sa chambre, Gaasa redescendit à pas de loup les marches, se cacha dans le placard à côté du salon et colla son oreille à la porte.

« …Et comment ça se passe, au village? »

« Bien, si ce n'est que les réunions sont ennuyeuses et font perdre un temps fou, à discuter, bavarder de tout et de rien… »

« Et la vie de famille ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. J'aimerai juste que ma fille devienne plus forte… »

Gaasa tressaillit en entendant ces paroles. Pour ne pas hurler, elle se mordit le poing jusqu'au sang et ferma les yeux. Pas assez forte ? Il n'avait qu'à y aller, à l'académie et il comprendrait alors sa faiblesse. La voix de sa mère, légèrement tremblante et craintive la ramena à la réalité.

« Et…. Tu as des nouvelles de LUI ? »

Naruto et Gaara, subitement, s'interrompirent et la regardèrent dans les yeux. De nouveau, un silence insupportable s'installa dans la pièce. Gaasa retint son souffle. Bon sang mais quand auront-ils le courage de dire les choses une bonne fois pour toute ? Ça devient pénible à la fin. Enfin, Naruto rompit le suspens et répondit, d'une voix peu sûre :

« Non…Aucune nouvelle de lui…Je ne sais même pas s'il reviendra … »

« Et même les autres ne peuvent te le dire ? » Continua Gaara

« Non, ils n'en savent pas plus que moi, pour le moment.. »

Les trois adultes soupirèrent en regardant le fond de leurs tasses. Brutalement, Sakura redevint joyeuse et reprit le cours de la conversation :

« Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je dois faire à manger ! Tu restes dans la région longtemps ? »

« Oh non…J'étais juste de passage.. » Rétorqua Naruto un peu embarrassé.

« Tu restera bien une nuit ici ? » Proposa Gaara.

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais, demain je dois repartir tôt. Les autres doivent m'attendre. »

« Invite les pour les vacances ! C'est dans une semaine ! D'ici là, les enfants pourront se reposer et faire connaissance avec nos amis, non ? » Enchaîna Sakura tout en saupoudrant de poivre un malheureux lapin.

« Beuh ! Je déteste ça. » pensa Gaasa au fond du placard.

« Bien sûr ! En plus, je suis sûr qu'ils voudront vous revoir ! » Termina Naruto qui, lui aussi faisait la grimace en apercevant le futur dîner (un bol de ramen vous auriez pas ça dans votre trou perdu ?)

« Entendu. Il faudra juste que je prépare des habits pour les enfants, prévenir Temari sinon, elle va se préparer à la dernière minute et patati et patata… » Baragouina Sakura dans son coin.

« Bon…tu viens? » Lui chuchota Gaara à l'oreille. « J'ai du hasch et du saké dont tu me diras des nouvelles… »

« Ok, mon vieux… » Répliqua Naruto avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se levèrent doucement, prétextant qu'ils devaient aller voir le ciel (l'excuse bidon qui marche à tous les coups) avant de passer à table. Gaasa en profita pour se glisser discrètement hors de son placard, se faufila par la porte de derrière et se plaça, une fois dehors sous la terrasse. Elle entendit le pas des deux adultes au-dessus d'elle, bavardant de tout en rigolant et toussotant. Enfin, ils s'assirent sur le banc de pierre qui dominait l'ensemble du village.

« Comment ça se passe, ton rôle d'Hokage, là-bas? »

« Oh, bien…c'est comme Kazekage mais en plus chiant ! »

« Ça, tu l'as dit, bouffi ! »

Nouvel éclat de rire.

« Hum…Alors, quand est-ce que tu te cases, vieux shnock ? » Lança Gaara, en avalant cul sec sa bouteille de saké.

Naruto tressaillit puis, contemplant le ciel, répondit:

« Ben, je sais pas trop… »

« Y a pas de fille qui te court après, beau gosse que t'es? »

« Oh si…Y a bien la petite Hinata…Elle est gentille, jolie mais je la préférais en plus timide…Tu vois, là elle est trop exubérante…Style je me la pète grave, je suis la plus belle, j'ai confiance en moi…Elle est trop chiante ! »

Il balança sa bouteille vide au loin, qui atterrit sur la tête d'un chat (forcément le seul animal capable de faire « Miaaaaaoorrgh! » ne peut être qu'un chat...)

« Tout de même, tu songes pas à avoir une famille ? Des enfants ? »

« T'es marrant toi…Avec les missions que Tsunade me confiait, j'avais pas trop le temps de courir les jupons ! Et puis…T'étais pas trop social, avant que je te donne ce putain de coup de tête ! »

« Ouais, d'accord…Mais bon…Tu comprends, on change bien. Je n'allais pas rester seul comme Kankuro 500 ans…J'avais besoin de compagnie…»

« Justement ! Pourquoi Sakura et pas une fille de ton village? »

Gaara lui jeta un regard étonné et surpris. Gaasa sursauta tout doucement

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gogol ? » Pensa t'elle en grinçant des dents. « Il n'est pas amoureux de maman quand même? Ça, ce serait le top ! ».

« Et bien…Au départ, j'arrêtais pas de courir après les filles de mon village. Connaissant ma réputation, elles ne restaient pas longtemps avec moi, de peur que je ne les tue. Lors d'une mission de reconnaissance au village de Konoha, j'ai retrouvé Sakura à l'hôpital. Je me suis souvenu de son geste pour mon frère et l'ai remercié. Le plus curieux, c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas sauvé comme une tarée en hurlant : « Le psychopathe de Suna est de retour ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Comme les autres car, je suis aussi sorti avec des filles de Konoha...J'ai sauté sur l'occasion et lui ai proposé de sortir avec moi. Elle a accepté tout de suite, vu que personne ne lui avait demandé. Ça a duré un an…L'année suivante, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait devenir ma compagne, vu qu'elle ne me rejetait pas. Je te jure que j'ai essayé avec d'autres filles de Konoha, mais va savoir comment est la nature…Enfin, je lui ai suggéré le mariage. Sakura a longuement hésité (trois mois) avant de dire oui. Après, on s'est fiancés, mariés… Et puis, voilà ! »

« Attends, attends…Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'es sorti avec toutes les filles de Konoha avant elle ?»

« Ben… Pas toutes, mais quelques unes. »

« Même Hinata ? »

« Ouais. Mais comme elle craignait que je récidive, elle a préféré qu'on se quitte bons amis… »

« Quand même, j'ai du mal à croire ça… ». Naruto songea tout bas.

« Le saké et le hasch font leur petit effet… »

« Ouais, t'as raison…Bon, on ferait peut être bien de rejoindre Sakura, sinon elle va nous crier dessus… »

« Ah, je vois que tu commences à avoir l'habitude ! »

« Eh oui ! Au bout de 12 ans de vie commune, c'est devenu une rengaine ! »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent à nouveau de rire et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Gaasa en profita pour s'extirper de sa cachette en catimini, courut comme une dératée dans les allées sombres de dessous la terrasse et atteignit la porte de derrière la maison. Elle se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre et remarqua que son père et Naruto n'étaient pas encore rentrés

« Juste à temps ! » Pensa-t-elle en se passant une main sur le front.

« A table ! » Appela sa mère.

« Oui, maman! »

La jeune fille, suivit par son frère, descendit l'escalier et se jeta sur sa chaise. Un magnifique lapin au poivre trônait sur la table, accompagné de riz blanc. Naruto et Gaara, qui venaient de rentrer de leur balade s'installèrent immédiatement à table. Durant le dîner, les discussions allaient bon train. Chacun parlait de ses petits problèmes, Naruto de ses flirts, leur jeunesse etc…Naruto, par moment faisait des grimaces en goûtant le plat mais bon.. Il faut souffrir dans la vie, surtout pour ses amis…

« Et alors, je me retourne et j'aperçois Tsunade en train de se balader en bikini ! Faut dire qu'il faisait très chaud, ce jour là…»

« C'est pas vrai ? »

« Si, je te jure ! Vert à pois blanc ! Un horreur...»

« Tu te rappelles l'épreuve des clochettes ? »

« Ah ouais ! On s'était bien plantés, en plus !»

« Et la fois ou Shino avait ramené une mygale ! »

« Beurk ! Ne parle pas de malheur ! Cette sale bête avait foutu des poils partout et, en plus provoqué des allergies ! A la fin, on était tous gonflés ! On ressemblait à des ballons! »

« Oh et la fête de Ino, tu t'en souviens? »

« Ah ouais, alors ça ! Je lui avais offert un t-shirt qui la boudinait et la grattait, comble de malheur ! »

« Et moi, un cendrier alors qu'elle ne fume pas! »

Vers 10 heures, le dîner fini, ils débarrassèrent la table et installèrent le lit canapé pour Naruto. Vive la galère pour le monter ! Gaara faillit se coincer un doigt, Sakura se prit un ressort dans la figure, Naruto fit son lit à l'envers (la couette dans le mauvais sens et le lit en porte feuille…) Enfin, après un combat acharné, ils réussirent à l'installer correctement.

« Bonne nuit, Naruto…» Lança Sakura en montant l'escalier.

« Bonne nuit, vous autres.. » Répondit Naruto en se faufilant sous la couette.

Tetsuyuki, Gaasa, précédés de leur père montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre et s'endormirent rapidement…sauf Gaasa. Elle se méfiait encore de Naruto. Quel drôle d'étranger! Il avait regardé sa mère, par moment d'une façon…quasi hypnotique…

« Mouais…Espérons qu'il partira demain… » Songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Dans son rêve, elle se battait contre un ennemi mais qui ? On ne pouvait voir son visage, mais ce n'était pas Naruto. Il semblait pourtant très proche de lui…trop même.

* * *

« Orochimaru-sama, soyez raisonnable! Ne vous débattez pas, voyons ! »

« La ferme, Kabuto ! Ce sale petit rat de Naruto ! Je vais lui faire passer le goût du ramen, à celui-là ! Et à ses petits copains aussi…»

« Si vous continuez ainsi, je ne pourrais pas finir votre bandage.. »

« Hum…Il sera opérationnel demain, j'espère ? »

« Certainement, maître.. »

« Et la potion ? »

« Dans trois jours, le temps de l'incuber… »

« Tant mieux…Nous attaquerons ces sales rats dans un mois ! Tous y passeront, y comprit leurs sales moutards, s'ils en ont ! »

« Bien, maître. Reposez vous, maintenant. »

« D'accord, Kabuto…Mais je te jure qu'ils le paieront ! Très cher, même…Oui, très cher… »

* * *

Chapitre 3 bouclé. Je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis ! Des reviews s'il vous plait (bonne ou mauvaise) ! A la prochaine tout le monde !

**+Le petard+**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Tout d'abord je remercie tous ceux qui ont eut le courage de m'écrire une petite review et aussi un grand merci aux nombreux lecteurs !_

_Disclaimer : les personages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi_

_Merci à : Chibi Maakuro pour le rôle fastidieux de bêta lectrice ;)_

_Sans plus attendre, le chapitre IV_

**Chapitre IV :**

Naruto resta le lendemain, puis repartit le jour suivant. Durant son bref séjour, il avait accompagné et observé Gaara à son poste de kazekage, revu Temari, Kankuro et Shikamaru, montré des tactiques de combat à Gaasa et à son frère, saccagé un vieux cerisier pour attraper ses cerises (il s'était mis dans la tête qu'en utilisant un minimum de chakra, elles lui tomberaient toutes dans les mains. Résultat : elles tombèrent et le cerisier avec!).Après son départ, la vie reprit son cours à Suna, comme si de rien n'était.

On a pu souvent constater, chez certains enfants qu'à l'adolescence, les sentiments tel que l'amour, la jalousie, l'orgueil…se développaient avec une facilité (ou une difficulté) plus ou moins déconcertante. Pour Gaasa, la transformation s'opéra lentement. La jeune fille commençait à entrer dans le monde intrigant de l'adolescence, à l'âge de 12 ans et en sentait les changements.

Elle remarqua que ses seins, jusqu'alors ignorés prenaient des formes. Elle prit 3 centimètres en deux mois, devenait plus hargneuse envers ceux qui l'embêtaient, envoyait parfois même balader sa mère quand son père n'était pas là (elle n'osait pas avec lui.

Essayer d'envoyer paître Gaara revenait tout simplement à se suicider..), sa taille s'élargit de manière élégante et ses cheveux passèrent d'un rouge foncé à un rouge proche de l'orange (bien qu'ils restaient un peu foncés quand même).Pourtant, ses sentiments furent mis à épreuve une première fois, durant ce jour qui devait chambouler sa vie.

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait de l'école seule (son frère était rentré plus tôt à la maison), elle décida de couper par le sentier des rochers perdus (des cailloux disposés de manière à formé un soi disant chemin. En réalité, ça représentait tout sauf un chemin). L'adolescente se mit à flâner un petit moment. Après tout, son père rentrerait tard, sa mère faisait certainement à manger et elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de son frère, alors autant en profiter.

Soudain, un bruit la fit tressaillir. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir entendu un glissement suivi de pas légers. D'un geste, elle dégaina son sabre de son fourreau et le pointa vers le rocher d'où provenait le bruit.

« Montrez vous tout de suite, ou j'alerte le village! »

De nouveau, le bruit recommença puis, 2 secondes après, un jeune garçon sortit de derrière le minéral. Gaasa le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Il était vêtu d'une chemise grise, d'un pantalon noir (quoi qu'il était maintenant blanc à force d'avoir traîné dans la poussière).

Son visage était plutôt pas mal: des cheveux blonds en bataille, mis longs et coiffés comme ceux de Naruto, un nez bien dessiné, des yeux d'un noir profond. Son corps, comme celui de Gaasa se transformait petit à petit : grand, la taille élancée un peu rebondie tout de même.

L'adolescent contempla Gaasa d'un air étonné, un peu déboussolé. Au bout de 5 secondes, son visage ressemblait à celui d'un éléphant de mer qui se dorait au soleil, ce qui énerva Gaasa. Elle lui lança :

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je…Je m'appelle Shintaro » Bafouilla-t-il, tout penaud. « Et toi ? »

« Gaasa. D'où tu viens? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici tout seul ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Euh…De derrière la montagne »dit-il en désignant du pouce celle-ci, qui se trouvait juste dans son dos.

« Je ne suis pas idiote, je la vois ! Tu es un espion, alors ? »

« Pas du tout ! J'aime bien me balader par ici ! C'est calme, il n'y a jamais personne. Et puis…J'aime bien étudié les minéraux » Répondit-il d'un air rêveur en caressant un rocher en granit.

Gaasa faillit tomber par terre.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! J'attire que des cas sociaux, sur cette planète ! Voilà maintenant un zinzin qui collectionne les cailloux ! Mazette, y doit rien avoir sous la caboche ! »Songea-t-elle, une goutte sur la tempe tandis que Shintaro continuait à observer les différents rochers, accroupi comme un crapaud.

Que pouvait-elle faire? Alerter le village? Ou le laisser là, en train de faire mumuse avec ses cailloux ? Après tout, ce pauvre garçon lui faisait de la peine. Seul au monde avec justes quelques malheureuses pierres pour lui tenir compagnie, quel tragique destin...

Mais si c'était réellement un espion qui se fichait d'elle pour mieux l'attaquer ? A peine avait elle pensé à cela qu'elle sentit une main froide qui lui touchait le dos.

« AAAAAH ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux que je te tue ? » Hurla-t-elle en pointant le cou de Shintaro avec la lame de son katana. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et leva les mains en l'air.

« Ex…Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire peur, Gaasa.. » Murmura-t-il. « Je voulais juste te caresser les cheveux. Ils sont très beaux…»

La petite Gaasa resta bouche bée. C'était bien la première personne qui lui faisait un compliment sur ses cheveux…Un compliment tout court d'ailleurs…La fillette se reprit en secouant la tête.

« Ben voyons ! Et après, tu m'aurais attrapé, ligoté, bâillonné et tu m'aurais peut-être violé ! »

Shintaro devint blanc et réprima un cri.

« Non, je t'assure ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je te le jure ! »

« Quelle preuve pour que je te crois ? »

« Celle là ». Et, d'un geste, le jeune homme lui prit son katana des mains et s'entailla la paume gauche avec. Un sang rouge vif en sortit, éclaboussant ses vêtements et le sol. Il regarda la blessure d'un air hébété. Rapidement, Gaasa lui reprit l'arme et grogna :

« Mais t'es complètement jeté ma parole ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'aurais pas pu cracher ou jurer en levant la main ? »

« Je en savais pas comment te le dire… »

« Bravo ! Et maintenant, ça va s'infecter ! Tiens, donne moi ta main ! »

Elle ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit un petit sac en toile blanche. Dedans se trouvaient des plantes médicinales que sa mère lui avait donné si elle se blessait. Gaasa sortit des fleurs bleues, qu 'elle malaxa jusqu'à en obtenir une pâte limite dentifrice et l'appliqua sur la blessure. Shintaro serra les dents et grimaça de douleur.

« Ne bouge pas. Ça va stopper l'hémorragie et cautériser la plaie. Tu demanderas à tes parents, s'ils le peuvent d'utiliser un jutsu médical. Ça fera disparaître la marque. Mais au fait…Tu sais peut-être utilisé un jutsu médical, non? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je sais pas … » Répondit il, l'air penaud en haussant les épaules.

« Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance parce que c'est chiant et très compliqué à apprendre…»

« Merci…»

Subitement, Gaasa lui lâcha la main et consulta sa montre.

« 6 heures ! Je dois me dépêcher de rentrer à la maison! »

Elle commença à faire demi-tour lorsque Shintaro l'attrapa par le bras.

« Attends ! J'aimerai te revoir, Gaasa ! »

« Tu es fou ! Je peux pas me permettre de rentrer tard tous les soirs ! En plus, je sors à n'importe quelle heure de l'académie…»

« S'il te plaît, j'en ai marre d'être toujours tout seul…S'il le faut, je serais près à t'attendre tous les jours ici, dans l'après-midi ! »

« Mais tes parents vont pas s'inquiéter non ? »

« Nan. Mon père se préoccupe rarement de moi…Juste pour le combat et encore, quand il ne crie pas dessus.»

Gaasa hésita un long moment, puis se tourna vers lui et répondit d'une voix calme et posée :

« Entendu. Seulement, je te préviens : tu vas poireauter des après midis complets… »

« J'm'en fous, je t'attendrai quand même…Au moins, j'aurais quelque un à qui parler. »

« Ouais mais…tout sauf sur les cailloux! »

« Ok. Allez, à demain p'tête ! Je t'attendrais ici !»

« Oui, c'est ça, à demain » Lança distraitement Gaasa de dos.

L'adolescente ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et se mit à courir comme une dératée. Shintaro regarda la silhouette rouge disparaître au loin, puis après un court moment de réflexion, décida de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. Il mit bien une heure pour retrouver son chemin, passa à flanc de montagne ; enfin, il atteignit un palais noir immenses trônant majestueusement. Arrivé devant la porte, Shintaro tira la poignée en métal et se glissa à l'intérieur.

« Avec un peu de chance, je vais passer inaperçu » pensa-t-il en rasant les murs.

« Shintaro ! Ou étais tu passé ? » Lança une voix forte et nasillarde.

Et merde ! En plus, il fallait que ce soit la morue de service qui le chope ! Le garçon se figea sur place, sentant l'individu dans son dos. Il n'avait pas envie de voir sa sale gueule bleue avec son haleine de poisson pourri !

« Je t'ai posé une question morveux ! »

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires sale dauphin mutant ! » Rétorqua Shintaro en se retournant vivement, face-à-face avec l'anguille qui se trémoussait dans son long manteau à nuages rouges. La créature s'approcha de lui, ses yeux jaunes luisants dans la semi obscurité. D'un geste, il l'empoigna par la chemise et amena son visage vers lui.

« Tu me parles sur un autre ton sale gosse ! Je répète ma question : ou étais tu passé ? »

L'odeur était insupportable : un mélange de poissons morts et de décharges publiques. Shintaro voulut répondre mais se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir lorsqu'une autre voix parvint à ses oreilles.

« Kisame ! Laisse-le ! Tu ne vois pas que tu va le tuer avec ton haleine de mort ? »

« Mais Itachi…Il vient à peine de rentrer ! Je lui demandais juste ou est-ce qu'il avait encore traîné…»

« Je m'en occupe. Le boss te réclame d'urgence avec Deidara-san. »

Kisame lâcha sa prise qui vint rouler aux pieds d'Itachi en suffocant et lui cracha :

« La prochaine fois, t'y passeras, mon p'tit vieux »

« Compte là-dessus, mon gros et tu finis en pâtée pour chat… » Répliqua Shintaro en exécutant un geste obscène de la main.

Le compère d'Itachi passa à côté de lui et monta les marches de l'escalier 4 à 4. Dès qu'il eu disparu, Itachi se tourna vers l'adolescent, le fixant de ses yeux rouges avec les sharingans à l'intérieur. Shintaro frissonna mais se mit debout quand même. Devant lui, Itachi le dépassait d'au moins 10 centimètres. Le jeune garçon détourna les yeux mais le brun ténébreux le saisit par le menton et lui demanda:

« Alors ? Ou étais tu ? »

« Près…Du village de Suna… » Bredouilla-t-il faiblement.

De la main, Itachi le gifla si fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula par terre. D'abord surpris, Shintaro sentit une boule monter au fond de sa gorge ; il l'avala afin de ne pas pleurer. Sa joue gauche le cuisait, comme si on avait appliqué un fer à repasser dessus.

« Le village de Suna ! Mais bordel de merde, tu ne peux pas t'amuser ailleurs ? Je hais ces sales bâtards ! Je ne veux plus que tu ailles fréquenter ces pouilleux, tu m'entends? » Hurla Itachi.

« Oui… » Murmura Shintaro la main sur sa joue rougie.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas hein ? Ne mens pas ! »

« Je…J'étudiais les minéraux » Bredouilla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Itachi le gifla de nouveau, mais sur l'autre joue cette fois, ce qui l'envoya valdinguer 3 mètres plus loin. Là, Shintaro ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Les larmes coulèrent sur sa peau rouge et brûlante. Sa plaie laissa couler un peu de sang sur le sol.

« Et arrête de chialer ! On dirait mon petit frère ! Étudier les minéraux…On aura tout vu ici ! Dorénavant, tu étudieras l'art et la maitrise du combat, compris espèce de larve ? » Cria Itachi.

« Oui…Père »

Il se pencha vers lui et ajouta, d'une voix lugubre :

« N'oublie pas que si je t'ai conçu ce n'est que pour préserver la puissance des Uchiwa Hormis moi et ton oncle, tu es le plus jeune et portes le sharingan dans tes yeux. Alors ne me fais pas honte ou tu finiras comme ta mère. »

« Entendu,père.. »

« Bon. Relève toi et files te laver ! Après quoi tu iras immédiatement dîner et de coucher. Entendu ? »

« Oui » Répondit le garçon en se frottant le nez. Il se releva et détala aussi vite qu'un lapin. Dès qu'il eu disparu, Itachi marmonna :

« Enfant stupide…Pourquoi ai-je été aussi malchanceux? J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire foirer nos plans concernant Konoha, Suna et Oto. »

Tard dans la nuit, Shintaro eut du mal à s'endormir. Il avait, au final soigné et pansé lui-même sa blessure; tout doucement, le jeune garçon avait du mal à contenir sa tristesse et sa joie. Enfin il avait une amie! Et peu importe les menaces de son père, il irait quand même la revoir! Il pourrait le battre autant qu'il le voulait, il s'en fichait…Shintaro étreignit dans sa main droite un kunai en murmurant :

« Patience, père. Un jour, j'arriverai à vous prouver ma puissance et vous serez fier de moi, oh oui, j'en suis certain! Pour le moment, je ne suis qu'insignifiant à vos yeux mais il y a un temps pour tout: un temps pour pleurer et un temps pour se battre. Gaasa, je te retrouverai ; je te le promets… »

Sur ce, ses yeux laissèrent apparaître le sceau des sharingans tourbillonner dans ses pupilles, avant de se fermer, comme deux braises qui s'éteignent d'un feu de camp…

Le dernier des Uchiwa devait prouver que la lignée n'était pas morte. Et il aurait à le prouver dans des circonstances…particulières…

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! Comme d'habitude, des reviews s'il vous plait !_

_A bientôt_

**+Le pétard+**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V :**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Gaasa se concentra sur ses techniques de combat et s'entraîna davantage. Elle eut même parfois le plaisir d'entendre son père la complimenter (mais très rarement toutefois). Après l'école, elle retournait près du chemin aux rochers dès qu'elle le pouvait. Bien entendu, Shintaro l'attendait tout le temps, assis sur un rocher. Les deux adolescents discutaient alors de tout et n'importe quoi.

Gaasa se sentait bien: elle avait enfin un ami, un confident même! Shintaro l'était également. Au moins, il pouvait éviter les claques et les cris de son père ici. C'était comme s'il se libérait d'un poids en parlant avec son amie. Deux mois passèrent. Chez Gaasa, les changements allaient bon train. Sakura en était à son troisième mois de grossesse, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'occuper de la maison et des enfants. Gaara ne cessait d'avoir des réunions (« aussi chiantes soient elles »avait il confié à Sakura lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, crevé et énervé) concernant le village.

Il confiait également des mission aux ninjas du sable, partait en mission de reconnaissance avec Shikamaru, Temari et Kankuro (Temari confiait Naoki à Sakura, ce qui énervait Gaasa et Tetsuyuki vu que leur cousin frimait sans arrêt) Au bout du quatrième mois, Gaara, revenant d'une mission de reconnaissance annonça à toute la famille que des amis de Konoha viendrait pour une fête, célébrant l'alliance entre les deux villages. Gaasa avait réagie au quart de tour.

« J'imagine qu'on va devoir porter des fringues et des coiffures ringardes, comme la fois ou on avait fêté la victoire de Suna sur Iwa? (pays de la terre) »Maugréa-t-elle, le nez dans son assiette.

Gaara tapa du poing sur la table et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« D'abord, vos tenues n'étaient pas ringardes ; ensuite,tu me parles sur un autre ton, ma fille. »

« Tu parles, Charles! » songea-t-elle avec amertume. « Toi, au moins, t'avais pas à porter cette robe à volants et pompons roses ridicule, ni à supporter ces bigoudis pendant une nuit pour n'avoir, au final que quelques mèches bouclées! En plus, personne n'avait fait attention à nous…Pendant toute la soirée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un balai dans le c…Avec ma robe qui me serrait la taille et m'empêchait de m'asseoir et de bouger… »

« De toute façon, on devra se faire beau pour cette fête! Tous nos anciens alliés et amis de Konoha seront là et feront de même, alors je ne veux pas les accueillir en tenue de cuisine! » Ajouta Sakura.

Gaasa fut tenté de répondre « Pourtant, ça t'irait bien.. » mais vu le regard que lui lançait son père, il valait mieux ne rien dire. La discussion s'arrêta là. Le lendemain, après l'école, Sakura alla chercher les deux enfants pour les emmener dans un magasin de vêtements et un coiffeur, en compagnie de Temari et de son fils. Gaasa, voulant y échapper simula une crise d'appendicite, ce qui donna la chose suivante:elle se mit à suffoquer, fit semblant de vomir, marcha à 4 pattes par terre en plaquant sa main droite sur son ventre. Sa mère avait répondu, du tac au tac : « Gaasa, ce genre d'ânerie, c'était amusant quand tu avais trois ans. Maintenant, tu arrêtes ce cirque parce que sinon ça va fermer. ».

Gaasa bougonna dans son coin. Seul son petit frère lui souffla à l'oreille: « T'as vachement bien simulée, ma vieille ! » Ce qui lui redonna un peu de courage pour aller faire les magasins. Ils allèrent en premier acheter des tenues spéciales. Gaasa se trouva une petite robe bleue pâle, Tetsuyuki un petit costume noir (t-shirt et pantalon), Naoki un ensemble bleu foncé, Temari une robe noire et Sakura une robe rose très ample.

Elle aurait aimé porté la robe que Gaara lui avait offerte mais son ventre ne le lui permettait pas. Enfin, la petite troupe finit sa tournée chez un coiffeur…ce qui causa pas mal de désagréments. Gaasa, ne voulant pas se faire couper les cheveux obtempéra pour les avoir boucler une seconde fois, Naoki se mit à pleurer dès qu'on lui lava la tête et Tetsuyuki se réfugia sous une pile de linge dès qu'il aperçut le sèche-cheveux.

Temari demanda la même coupe que d'habitude (ne me demandez pas laquelle: je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, les cheveux détachés) et Sakura juste une égalisation avec quelques boucles à l'anglaise.

Ce soir là, Shintaro ne vit pas son amie. Un peu triste, il pensa au départ qu'elle l'avait laissé tombé. Puis, il se rappela qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir tous les après midis,à cause de l'école. Soulagé,il rentra chez lui, en évitant, cette fois de ne pas se faire pincer par Kisame. En arrivant, il tomba face à face avec Deidara qui s'amusait à fabriquer ses « bombes artisanales ».

Le blond ne fit pas attention tout de suite à lui, murmurant des formules incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'il était petit, Shintaro s'était longtemps demandé si ce n'était pas sa mère d'origine, mais Deidara lui avait expliqué que, malgré les apparences, c'était bien un homme et qu'il n'avait jamais connu sa vraie mère. Néanmoins, il lui avait appris à lire, écrire et compter, Itachi trouvant que ce genre d'éducation lui faisait perdre son temps.

« Alors, si je place un peu d'argile par ici, j'obtiendrais une déflagration assez rapide. Mais comme je ne dispose que de 5 minutes, je devrais me magnez le c… »

Subitement, il releva la tête et aperçut le jeune homme grimper les escaliers.

« Ah, te voilà toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Rien, je me baladais, c'est tout. »

« Tu sais que ton père n'aime pas te voir traîner près du village de… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Shintaro le regardait l'air furieux, les sharingans tournoyant dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de me balader près de ce village, hein ? Pourquoi mon père veut il me pourrir la vie ? »

Deidara se leva, posant son oiseau d'argile à côté de ses outils et s'approcha de lui, son long manteau flottant majestueusement. Shintaro ne recula pas et le toisa de haut lorsqu'il fut près du garçon.

« Disons que…Ton père a un passé difficile. Il est puissant et veut le montrer à tout prix,quitte à sacrifier parfois des choses auxquelles il tient beaucoup…»

« Ne me fais pas ton numéro de bon samaritain pour le protéger ! » Cria Shintaro. « Il est complètement malade et n'arrête pas de me frapper pour un oui ou un non ! »

« Ton père aimerait que tu sois comme lui, c'est tout. Comme n'importe quel parent…Il a déjà eu du mal à t'avoir, alors ne sois pas méprisant avec lui…»

« Du mal à…m'avoir ? ». Shintaro le regarda, les yeux à la fois étonnés et brillants d'excitation. Il se rapprocha de lui.

« Raconte-moi tout, s'il te plaît. Qui était ma mère ? Comment m'as t'il obtenu ? »

Le visage de Deidara prit,tout d'un coup une jolie couleur blanche, comme si on lui avait balancé de la poudre de craie à la figure. Il recula et répondit:

« Je ne pas te le dire sinon ton père va m'éclater la tronche et… »

« On s'en fout, dis le moi! »

« Non. De toute façon, je ne connais pas tous les détails de ta conception. »

« Et pourquoi tant de secrets à propos de moi, alors que je ne suis qu'une larve insignifiante aux yeux de mon père ? »

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Pour l'instant, obéis lui et il sera un peu plus clément avec toi…»

Sur ce, Deidara fit demi tour et retourna à la fabrication de sa bombe. Shintaro resta planté là deux secondes puis remonta les escaliers en pensant: « Qu'est-ce que je suis exactement, au juste ? J'aimerai tellement avoir une vie normale, sans cachotterie ni quoi que ce soit…»

Au passage, il croisa Tobi, le nouveau partenaire de Deidara. L'étrange personnage ne lui prêta absolument pas un regard et continua sa marche, avant de rejoindre son compagnon. Shintaro ne l'aimait pas. Il se demandait même comment la bande avait elle pu accepter un pareil crétin, après la mort de Sasori.

Une fois, Itachi lui avit fait la confidence qu'un demeuré comme lui ça ne pouvait se trouver que dans un asile de fou. Shintaro avait (pour une fois) ris et acquiescer de la tête ; il n'avait que 3 ans à cette époque.

Une fois dans sa chambre, l'adolescent se dirigea vers une petite commode, en sortit un album cartonné et poussiéreux et contempla les rares photos qui s'y trouvaient à l'intérieur: la première montrait Itachi avec ses compagnons à ses côtés et un landau au milieu de cette joyeuse bande de cinglés.

A dire vrai, le landau faisait tâche dans le décor, avec Kisame qui faisait un sourire grimace forcé, Itachi semblait faire la gueule, Deidara paraissait fier, Tobi avait un air de gros débile qui regardait le ciel, Zetsu fixait le landau avec des yeux voraces. Seul le boss n'apparaissait pas; d'ailleurs, Shintaro ne l'avait qu'entraperçu une fois, de loin et avait juste vu ses yeux jaunes, ce qui lui avait filé une jaunisse pas possible pendant quatre jours.

Il regarda la seconde: on pouvait voir Itachi l'entraînant dans un ancien camp militaire désaffecté, un fouet à la main, devant Kisame et Deidara, assis sur un banc qui se goinfraient de sushi. Il allait tourner la page lorsqu'une voix grave le fit sursauter. Il se leva précipitamment et colla son oreille à la porte.

« Tout le monde est là ? »

« Oui, chef. »

« Itachi, tu devrais amener ton fils. Après tout, cette mission le concerne aussi. »

« Mais chef, il ne sera pas capable de la réussir et … »

« Silence ! Il fait également parti de l'Akatsuki. C'est toi qui la voulu, alors montre nous de quoi est il capable, sinon…Je le vire et toi avec ! »

Un murmure de voix s'éleva dans l'assemblée. Deidara se risqua à parler :

« Chef, je pense que Itachi aura déjà fort à faire avec cette mission et, même si Shintaro possède un bon niveau de chakra, il ne pourra pas nous être d'un grand secours… »

« Garde tes commentaires pour toi, Deidara. Quand à toi Itachi, amène-le.»

Le grand brun maugréa quelque chose mais obtempéra. Shintaro l'entendit monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Instinctivement, l'adolescent rangea l'album et fit semblant de lire un livre intitulé « nos amis les patates douces ». La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, montrant son père dans l'embrasure. D'un air particulièrement méprisant, il lui ordonna:

« Descends. On a une réunion importante. »

Il tourna les talons et redescendit, aussi vite qu'il était monté. Shintaro le suivit et, arrivé en bas, se retrouva entouré de toute la bande. Le boss (quoiqu'il ne vit que ses yeux encore une fois) s'approcha de lui et se mit à parler:

« Bien. Maintenant que la troupe est au complet, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer mon plan : dans deux jours aura lieu la célébration entre l'alliance Konoha-Suna. Des habitants de Konoha viendront au village de Suna ; certains se connaissent depuis longtemps et sont de véritables guerriers ninjas.

Parmi eux se trouvent le dénommé Naruto, dont nous n'avons toujours pas ôté le démon. C'est pourquoi nous attaquerons pendant la fête, lorsqu'ils seront bien ivres et capturerons Naruto, à l'aide d'attaques spéciales. Deidara, Tobi et Zetsu, vous vous occuperez de sa capture ; Kisame, Itachi et Shintaro, vous ferez diversion. »

Il se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

« Shintaro Uchiha, tu es assez grand pour réussir ce genre de mission. Si tu venais à échouer, je te ferais virer, toi et ton père de l'Akatsuki. Est-ce clair? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien. Maintenant, on va te trouver un uniforme spéciale et… »

Gaasa enfila sa robe le soir même de la fête. La jeune fille n'avait pas pu revoir son ami, pensant qu'il devait lui faire la tête. « Après tout, ce n'est pas grave »songea-t-elle. « Au moins, j'aurais quelque chose à lui raconter, le lendemain.. »

Elle se regarda dans une glace. La robe était d'un bleu très pâle, limite blanc, ce qui donnait un effet « flashy »avec ses cheveux rouges tombant dans le dos. D'en bas, sa mère l'appela.

« Gaasa ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard! »

« J'arrive, m'man! »

L'adolescente se donna un petit coup de brosse, mit du gloss sur se lèvres et descendit les marches. Son petit frère était dans son costume (ce qui lui fit l'impression d'un crapaud), sa mère en robe rose, cachant tant bien que mal son ventre et son père en tenue noir. La famille sortit et se mit en marche vers le centre du village.

Déjà, les lumières scintillaient, les lampions étaient de sortis et il régnait une odeur de parfum, mêlée avec celle de la nourriture. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu de la fête, des murmures s'élevèrent parmi la foule. Des filles de Suna, jalouses de Sakura, lançaient des brimades dans son dos.

« Alors, voilà cette fille que le Kazekage a choisi ? Elle est vraiment moche... »

« Et ses cheveux ! Tu as vu comment elle s'est coiffée ? »

« Ses enfants ne sont pas mieux non plus… »

Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention et se dirigèrent vers Kankuro et Temari (accompagnée de son fils et de Shikamaru,habillé d'un ensemble gris poivre), qui commençaient déjà à boire.

« Tu as vu les autres ? » demanda Sakura.

« Pas encore, mais ils doivent être déjà là…» répondit Temari

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Un grand bruit, suivi de cris de joie se répercutèrent parmi la fête. Naruto, accompagné par d'autres ninjas de Konoha, débarquèrent comme des fous furieux vers eux.

« WAAAAAAAH, vous voilà ! On vous a cherché partout! »

« Uzumaki, fais moins de bruit » chuchota Gaara en lui serrant la main.

Dès lors, ce ne furent qu'embrassades, serrages de mains…Gaasa observa la scène et commença à se sentir un peu mal. Après tout, c'était les amis de ses parents, pas les siens. Pourquoi venir leur dire bonjour ? A peine eut elle le temps de penser à ça qu'elle fut soulevée de terre, par derrière, comme un vulgaire paquet. Elle poussa un petit cri et entendit des voix dans son dos.

« Qu'elle est mignonne ! C'est ta fille, Gaara? »

« Oui, Lee »

Gaasa fut retournée et se retrouva face au dénommé Lee. Au premier abord, elle faillit récrier mais se retint, par pure politesse. Comme sa mère, les énormes sourcils de Lee ne lui plaisaient guère. Le tigre de Konoha, vêtu d'un ensemble vert (comme d'habitude ; remarqué, la garde robe de Lee n'est constitué que de vêtements verts !) la tenait à bout de bras, comme si il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon. Elle bafouilla un « bonjour », tandis qu'il la reposait par terre.

« Comment t'appelles tu, ma jolie? »

« Gaasa, monsieur. Et vous, c'est Lee, j'imagine? »

« Exactement! »

Il la reposa par terre puis s'éloigna un peu :

« Oh, tu sais, avoir des enfants, c'est bien mais après, faut savoir les élever.. »

« Ah ah ! Je te comprends ! »

« Et alors tu disais que ton maître… »

Les deux adultes s'éloignèrent, la laissant seule. Gaasa vit que sa mère était en compagnie d'autres femmes de Konoha. Son petit frère s'emblait également en mauvaise posture. Ino, Hinata et Tenten se le passaient à tour de bras et n'arrêtaient pas de dire « Qu'il est mignon ! Quel amour ! Trop chou! » en bref, vous l'aurez compris: des trucs de filles. Tetsuyuki avait des yeux penauds et ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'on le sorte de cet enfer !

Gaasa ricana sous cape, puis s'éloigna de la fête pour s'asseoir sur un banc, tenant un jus de fruit à la main. Elle songea à Shintaro : il lui manquait. Elle aurait eu envie qu'il soit là ; au moins, elle se serait sentit moins seule et aurait pu rigoler avec lui. Là, elle s'emmerdait, au milieu de toutes ces retrouvailles entre adultes qui ne faisaient pas attention à elle, sauf pour lui dire qu'elle était mignonne et gnagnagni et gnagnagna…

Elle ne savait pas que, dans les hauteurs d'un arbre se trouvait justement son ami en compagnie de son père et de Kisame, qui aiguisait ses armes et ,de l'autre côté de la place, un groupe de ninjas,dirigé par deux hommes (un aux cheveux gris ,l'autre aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de serpent) attendaient patiemment le moment ou ils pourraient attaquer…car cette fête ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu. Oh non, rien ne serait plus tranquille dans le village de Suna, dans les heures qui viendraient…

_Voilà fin du chapitre V ! Comme d'habitude jugez et donnez tes petites reviews ! Voilà, en attendant je vous concocte le chapitre suivant :)_

**+Le pétard+**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI :**

Pendant que Gaasa sirotait son jus de fruit, en compagnie d'autres filles de Konoha, Shintaro observait la fête depuis un arbre, avec Kisame qui préparait son sabre et Itachi lui lançait des coups d'œil méfiant. Le jeune homme tremblotait légèrement mais essayait de ne pas le montrer à ses compagnons. Dans sa main droite, il tenait deux shurikens et dans l'autre des kunais. Il sentit une main qui lui serrait l'épaule gauche : il tressaillit et se retourna face à Kisame qui le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« Stressé le môme ? »

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça l'anguille. Je me sens capable de réussir cette mission, les yeux fermés…»

« Alors, pourquoi tu trembles comme une feuille ? » Questionna malicieusement le ninja à peau bleue en souraint à pleine dents.

Itachi s'avança vers son fils et, d'une voix forte lui dit :

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas faire foirer cette mission. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à la rue, avec un gosse stupide sur les bras par-dessus le marché ! »

« Non, père… » Bredouilla-t-il en baissant docilement la tête.

De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front ; sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude. Le garçon se sentait mal dans son uniforme ; il était beaucoup trop grand pour lui, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter et de s'envoler à tout instant. Kisame se rapprocha d'Itachi, laissant Shintaro à son poste de vigie et murmura tout bas :

« Dès que le jinchûriki commencera à tituber, Tobi, Deidara et Zetsu arriveront par le côté ouest. On en profitera pour descendre par le côté est et on attaquera les ninjas du village, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Excellente idée Kisame. Shintaro s'occupera des plus faibles pendant qu'on s'attaquera aux plus costauds. »

Itachi appela son rejeton et lui expliqua à son tour le plan. Shintaro le comprit tout de suite et acquit de la tête. Cependant, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. « Tuer des innocents…Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable » Pensa-t-il tout bas ; toutefois, les menaces de son père et du boss lui revinrent en mémoire comme un boomerang. « Si tu ne réussis pas cette mission, je te vire de l'Akatsuki avec ton père ! » ; « Je ne veux pas me retrouver à la rue avec un gosse stupide sur les bras ! Tu finiras comme ta mère…»

« Mieux vaut il faire ce qu'il dise » Songea-t-il amèrement. Veux valait ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si d'aventure le plan échouait à cause de lui…

Gaasa, quant à elle, essayait de discuter avec des jeunes filles de son âge venant de Konoha. Elle pensa au départ qu'elles seraient peut être plus intelligentes que les filles de son académie. Au lieu de cela, les adolescentes n'arrêtaient pas de pouffer de rire, de parler des garçons, de fringues…

En bref, Gaasa avait la folle impression d'être sous la douche de l'académie, en compagnie de Natsumi, de sa bande et des autres filles de Suna. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la jeune fille tourna les talons (aucune des autres filles ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'en allait) et alla rejoindre sa famille.

Elle vit sa mère qui parlait avec Hinata, Tenten et Ino, son père avec Naruto et d'autres villageois de Konoha qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son frère avait quand même réussi à s'échapper aux câlins des filles et se goinfrait au buffet avec Naoki, Shikamaru et Rock Lee.

« Et comment ça se passe avec Gaara ? »

« Oh bien, il est plutôt calme. »

« Et les enfants ? Ils s'en sortent à l'académie ? »

« Oui. Pour Gaasa, c'est sa septième année ; pour son frère, c'est sa seconde année, alors il trouve ça dur…Leur père les fait trimer comme des fous… »

« C'est normal. Comme nous lorsque nous étions plus jeunes… » Dit Hinata en dégustant un toast au saumon.

« Et ta grossesse, pas trop de problèmes ? »

« Bof, tu sais, j'ai l'habitude. Ce sera le dernier ou la dernière. Après, la famille sera au complet. »

« Et Sasuke ne te manque pas trop ? » Murmura Ino.

Sakura tressaillit, en entendant une nouvelle fois le nom de celui qu'elle avait tant aimée lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente. La kunoichi s'en souvenait encore parfaitement ; elle se revoyait, jeune fille épanouie et naïve, courant vers lui en criant des : « Sasuke-kun ! Sasuke-kun ! », se chamaillant avec Ino pour des broutilles…Mais tout cela était fini depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, son visage se durcit et elle répondit d'une voix forte mêlée d'agacement et de colère :

« Non. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je préfère cent fois Gaara à ce sale petit crâneur, il se la jouait parce qu'il était orphelin et qu'il était le descendant d'une noble famille. Voilà ce que j'en pense. »

Les autres filles la regardèrent de travers, comme si elle avait poussée des cris de folle. Ino s'approcha d'elle.

« T'as raison. Au fond, dès qu'il est parti, on a plus eu d'emmerdes et on est redevenu amies. Au final, il n'a jamais fait réellement attention à nous et même si on faisait des efforts pour lui plaire, il nous envoyait balader. Vraiment…C'était un vrai macho et égoïste en plus de ça. »

« Mais il ne te manque pas ? »

« Nan, du moins plus maintenant. Et puis, il y a d'autres garçons tout aussi intéressants à Konoha et à Suna. »

« Comme quiiiiiiiiiii ? » Demandèrent en chœur Tenten et Hinata.

« Euh… » Ino devint rouge écarlate. Sakura réprima une envie de rire et dit :

« Allez, on arrêtes l'interrogatoire les filles ! Mais la prochaine fois, on ne te loupera pas, ma vieille… »

« Comptez là-dessus. » Ricana Ino.

Un peu plus loin, la gente masculine parlaient, pour la plupart de combats et de leur famille.

« Et donc, la dernière fois, j'ai utilisé le sarcophage de sable contre un ninja d'Oto ; j'ai juste réussi à lui briser quatre côtes… »

« Tu l'as questionné ? »

« Il n'a rien pu dire tant la douleur était atroce. Il a préféré se suicider avec un kunai… »

« Dur… Et bien moi, sinon, j'arrive toujours à maîtriser mes clones… »

« Tu devrais essayer de changer de technique…»

« Bah. Maintenant, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis, elle marche bien cette technique, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Et toi, Shikamaru, tu t'en sors avec Temari ? »

« Mouaich, chauf qu'ech m'énerve chavec ches jattaques avec chon éventail. » Répondit-il, la bouche remplie de toasts divers et variés.

Naruto et les autres le regardèrent, la mine dégoûtée avant de lui demander de recommencer.

« Tu peux nous la refaire, là ? »

« Oh, pardon. Je disais qu'elle m'énerve avec ses attaques avec son éventail. »

« PARDON? » Cria une voix dans son dos.

Temari arrivait, les mains sur les hanches. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Shikamaru bredouilla une excuse.

« Euh, je voulais pas dire ça, Temari… »

« J'ai très bien entendu, Shikamaru. Et arrêtes de bouffer des toasts, tu va encore prendre du poids et après, tu pourras plus rentrer dans tes tenues ; tu vas encore les craquer, comme la fois ou tu as pris trop de ramen et tu as explosé ton pantalon préféré ! »

Les autres partirent d'un éclat de rire, laissant Shikamaru rouge de honte. Seul son fils le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs. De l'autre côté de la place, des yeux de serpents regardaient ce « charmant » spectacle, en compagnie d'autres ninjas. Gaasa regretta juste que ses grands-parents maternels ne soient pas présents. Sakura lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient eu un empêchement et qu'ils ne pourraient venir. Mais la vérité sautait aux yeux. Et Sakura revivait parfois ce souvenir avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Quand attaquons nous, Orochimaru-sama ? »

« Dans guère de temps. Laissez-moi ce chien de Naruto ; je vais le crever en premier, à petits feus. Après, ce sera au tour de ses petits copains. Kabuto, as-tu la potion ? »

« Oui, maître. Il faudra faire attention lorsque vous la manipulerez ; elle est très fragile et peut se casser à tout moment…»

« Je sais, Kabuto. Dans ce cas, je crois savoir quand est-ce que je la lancerais…»

Pendant que les deux complices mettaient au point leur plan, un des ninjas scrutait, depuis sa longue vue la fête et les alentours. Subitement, il abaissa son outil et se tourna vers son patron.

« Euh chef, vous devriez venir voir… »

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs lui arracha des mains la longue vue et colla son œil dedans.

« Nom de ..! »

Il put apercevoir, dans un arbre trois bonhommes en tenue noire à nuages rouges écarlates. L'un d'eux le regardait aussi depuis sa longue vue et semblait aussi étonné que lui.

« L'Akatsuki ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? »

De l'autre côté, le jeune garçon baissa l'appareil et tenta d'expliquer à ses compagnons ce qui l'avait vu. Le grand bleu lui fit signe de se taire et continua de bavarder avec l'autre, le laissant tout dépité.

Dans son arbre, Shintaro, après avoir vainement essayé de leur demandé de regarder et de vérifier par eux-mêmes capitula. Kisame lui avait dit qu'il délirait et Itachi avait rajouté que c'était sous la pression du stress, de plus, ils étaient en plein désert, ce qui pouvait donner l'impression de mirages. Ils s'étaient remis à bavarder entre eux et il sentit son estomac grogner. Subitement, Kisame se rapprocha de lui.

« Laisse-moi ta place gamin. »

Il se poussa, abandonnant son poste de vigie à Kisame. Celui-ci se mit à baver lorsqu'il regarda le spectacle. En réalité, il regardait surtout le buffet.

« Itachi, tu vois ce que je vois ? »

« Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Des petits fours au saumon, mon plat préféré… » Murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants de convoitise.

En effet, on pouvait apercevoir à 5 mètres de l'arbre ou ils étaient une petite table avec une nappe blanche sur laquelle étaient disposés de savoureux petits fours fourrés de poissons divers. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, malgré les apparences, Kisame ADORE le poisson cuisiné sous toutes les formes.

Sa mère le gâtait tout le temps en lui concoctant de délicieux petits plats à base (presque tout le temps) de poisson. Et oui, c'est terrible mais c'est la vie…Enfin bref, revenons à nos poissons, euh pardon à notre histoire ! Itachi, sentant venir la menace, commença à retenir son ami par les épaules.

« Tout doux Kisame ! Je sais que la seule partie de ton corps qui soit douée d'intelligence c'est ton estomac mais je t'en supplie, maîtrise toi bon sang ! »

Shintaro n'en revenait pas. La situation commençait à devenir explosive. Pendant que son père tentait de régler le problème, Shintaro reprit son poste et continua à regarder les autres ninjas en face. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance…Tout d'un coup, il aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et hérissés qui rejoignait le grand chevelu et son pote le binoclard. Shintaro commença à éprouver une sensation de malaise, comme si il le connaissait depuis longtemps. Une tape sur la nuque le tira de sa torpeur.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe de l'autre côté ? » Demanda son père.

« Euh, pas grand-chose. Si ce n'est que les clowns d'en face ne me… »

Shintaro étouffa un cri. Un bruit sourd et mou venait d'atterrir sur le sol et la chose en question se dirigeait maintenant vers le buffet. Itachi écarquilla les yeux et aperçut Kisame en bas, en train de se goinfrer de petits fours.

« Maudit requin ! Il va tout faire capoter cet imbécile ! Reste là Shintaro. »

Itachi commença à descendre de l'arbre vitesse grand V dans l'intention de ramener Kisame par la peau des fesses mais il était trop tard. Un groupe de jeunes enfants venaient de s'approcher de Kisame. L'un d'eux tira sur son uniforme, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement, la bouche et les bras chargés de petits fours.

« Dis Monsieur, t'es un clown ? »

« Euh, nonch, pas du touch…»

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda un petit blondinet en le contemplant avec intérêt.

« Et pis, t'as une sale tête et tu ne sens pas bon, monsieur ! »

Itachi apparut aux côtés de son coéquipier et le prit par les épaules.

« Les enfants, mon copain est un peu toc toc dans sa tête. Si vous le laissiez tranquille ? »

Subitement, l'un des enfants éclata de rire et le pointa du doigt.

« Ah ! Tu es son complice, un autre clown, c'est ça ? »

Lui un clown ? Mais il est tordu ce gamin ! Itachi, prit d'une rage subite décocha un coup de pied dans les fesses du gamin. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer et courut vers sa mère. Les autres en profitèrent pour détaler comme des lapins.

« Et merde… » Grogna Itachi, une goutte sur la tempe.

Le malheureux Shintaro, en descendant s'empêtra les pieds dans son uniforme et tomba comme une masse sur le sol avant de les rejoindre. L'instant d'après, la mère du môme s'avança vers eux, accompagnée de 6 ninjas.

« C'est vous qui avez donné un coup de pied à mon fils ? »

« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… »

Tout d'un coup, l'un des ninjas se mit à bondir sur place.

«Je les reconnais ! Ce sont des agents de l'Akatsuki ! »

Immédiatement, Kisame sortit son épée et attaqua. La mère s'enfuie avec son enfant, en criant comme une folle.

« Au secours! L'Akatsuki est de retour ! »

Naruto, Gaara et les autres, pas encore tout à fait ivres relevèrent la tête et se mirent en position de combat. Gaasa vint les rejoindre, tenant Tetsuyuki par la main et son verre de l'autre. Tobi, croyant que le signal avait été donné fit signe à ses camarades de sortir et d'attaquer. Une seconde après, tout le village, armé de balais, de fourches, de katanas et autres armes rudimentaires fit face aux espions de l'Akatsuki. Gaasa,un instant dévisagea Shintaro, croyant le reconnaître. Soudain, un enfant rompit ce silence insoutenable en montrant le ciel.

« Regardez la haut ! Le feu d'artifice ! »

Deidara scruta aussi le ciel et aperçut une lumière bleue. Toutefois, il fronça les sourcils et comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Rien d'étonnent, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Tout le monde se regarda ; ils avaient entendu un bruit de verre éclaté après l'explosion du pétard. Tout d'un coup, une petite pluie fine se mit à tomber sur eux. L'instant d'après, Neji se mit à tousser violement ; Hinata poussa un cri et vit avec horreur son visage se couvrir de boutons rouges.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça brûle, ça gratte ! On nous empoisonne !»

« Au secours, j'ai mal au ventre ! »

Ce fut la débandade. Gaara, bien qu'il fut sur le point de vomir vit, au loin des hommes entièrement habillés de combinaisons radioactives, ce qui donnait l'impression de se croire dans un film d'horreur ou les martiens envahissent la planète. Une voix leur parvint à leurs oreilles ; une voix grave mais vieillie.

« Ça vous plaît bande de cafards ? Ce sont des maladies infantiles que vous avez chopées, tas de dégénérés ! Comme ça, vous apprendrez qu'il faut se faire vacciner ! »

Naruto et ses compagnons le reconnurent : l'infâme Orochimaru était de retour avec Sasuke, l'éternel Kabuto et les ninjas du village d'Oto. Celui-ci, malgré sa combinaison était reconnaissable avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs qui brillaient en dessous. Curieusement, Gaasa se rendit compte qu'elle, son petit frère et d'autres enfants n'étaient pas contaminés. Tout devint clair dans sa tête: ils n'étaient pas malades puisqu'ils avaient été vaccinés à temps !

Comme ces maladies restaient jusqu'alors peu courantes chez les ninjas, les adultes préféraient largement laisser les rares vaccins existants pour leur progéniture.

Mettant à profit tous ceux qu'elle avait acquis à l'académie en matière de combat rapproché, Gaasa faucha à la hâte un sabre et commença à se battre contre un des ninjas d'Orochimaru. Comme de juste, il évita soigneusement ses coups et l'envoya balader par terre. L'homme s'apprêta à l'achever lorsqu'un éternuement puissant le fit décoller comme un avion.

Gaasa aperçut son père qui se mouchait. Elle tourna la tête et vit que ce combat ressemblait plutôt à une fête foraine : les ninjas d'Oto n'arrivaient pas à attaquer les habitants de Suna et de Konoha, vu qu'ils éternuaient, soufflaient, respiraient comme des baleines en train de souffler des jets d'eau, ce qui les faisaient tous décoller dès qu'ils les approchaient. La situation devenait carrément burlesque ; même les membres de l'Akatsuki étaieent tous contaminés et ne pouvaient donc plus rien faire.

Au bout d'un instant, Gaasa crut voir dans un arbre un curieux personnage qui leur faisait des signes de la main. Les malheureux ninjas déserteurs prirent leur clique et leur claque et disparurent sans laisser de trace. La jeune fille se releva et retourna au combat qui finalement se termina par un match nul : 3 ninjas d'Orochimaru avaient été tués, 2 de Konoha et 1 de Suna. Orochimaru émit un sifflement de rage et cria à ses hommes:

« On rentre à la base ! Mais je vous promets que l'on se reverra ! En particulier toi, Uzumaki Naruto ! Je vous tuerai tous, bande de bâtards ! »

Et la troupe disparut de même que l'Akatsuki dans l'obscurité. Un long moment s'écoula, qui fut finalement interrompu par Gaara, dont les yeux annonçaient une fièvre imminente :

« Écoutez moi tous ! On va rassembler tous les docteurs ici présents qui vont tenter de nous soigner. Demain, Naruto, moi, Shikamaru et tous nos compagnons partiront à Konoha afin de ramener des docteurs. En attendant, je vous conseille de récupérer beaucoup de mouchoirs et de médicaments et de vous reposer. Bonne nuit à tous…»

Gaasa vint rejoindre sa famille : son père avait une fièvre carabinée, sa mère un rhume, elle et son petit frère rien, vu que les vaccins avaient fait leur effet. Avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux villageois et à la place : les tables avaient été renversées, du sang traînait sur le sol ; des familles entières crachaient, toussaient… Naruto et ses amis de Konoha aussi. On se serait cru sur un champ de bataille bactériologique.

Elle se regarda : sa jolie robe bleue était maintenant couverte de sable, de sang et autres liquides poisseux ; ses mains étaient rouges, égratignées, ainsi que ses genoux, son bras droit et sa joue gauche. Ses parents étaient également sales ; de leur belle tenue de soirée, il ne restait que des morceaux déchirés. Cette nuit ne fut pas de repos pour elle et Tetsuyuki: ils durent veiller chacun leur tour sur leur père et leur mère qui ne cessaient de trembler et de vomir.

Gaasa s'inquiéta aussi pour son (sa) futur(e) petit(e) frère ou sœur ; elle espéra qu'il ne soit pas contaminé et qu'elle pourrait le voir un jour. Si sa famille mourrait, elle les tuerait tous, même l'Akatsuki ! Elle serra un couteau dans sa main, ce qui la fit saigner. Oui, elle se vengerait, dans deux jours, dans 1 mois, dans 20 ans s'il le fallait mais elle les tuerait ! Et peu importe qu'elle soit seule ou non, elle l'accomplirait, quoi qu'il advienne foi de Sabaku !

_Voilà les amis ! Chapitre terminé ! Comme d'habitude, j'aimerais bien des petites reviews si possible ! A la prochaine._

**+Le pétard+**

_P.S : Pour la mère de Shintaro, cherchez pas, je ne sais pas non plus qui c'est ! XD A vous d'imaginez LOL_


End file.
